The present invention relates to an athletic training harness, and more particularly to a harness which is adapted to increase the power and speed of various motions required in a variety of sports activities.
Various training devices have been provided in the prior art for assisting users in improving their skills in different sports. Many of these devices are specially designed for use with a particular sport. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,836 discloses a swing practice apparatus for use in performing a golf swing. Such devices are satisfactory for such limited uses, but it is desirable to provide a training device which has broader application to a number of different sports.
Such training devices may be adapted to increase the power of an athlete by providing a force which resists a particular athletic movement, or they may be adapted to increase the speed of movement of an athlete by providing a force which assists in the desired movement. In devices of this type, it is important that the force is applied to the athlete at strategic musculo-skeletal points on the body of the athlete. Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a harness which is useful in many different sports and which ensures that the force applied to the harness is applied adjacent such strategic points.